Stuck On You
by Saturnian Dreamer
Summary: In which Davenport and Goddard end up in what appears to be a compromising position and Thelma makes things even more awkward by being the one to find them.


**Title** : Stuck on You

 **Rating** : K

 **Category** : gen, het

 **Pairings** : D/G banter, appearance by Thelma

 **Note** : I don't own Space Cases, I just miss it a whole lot. Another story in which Davenport and Goddard are awkward dorks. It's very early days for these place where "Nowhere Man" leaves off: with Davenport still stuck to a wall in the Command Post. Written forever ago and posted on LJ. Edited and brought back from the dead. Gotta keep this fandom alive, people!

* * *

 **Stuck on You**

Miss Davenport cleared her throat before calling for help again. Her voice was hoarse, and she estimated that she'd been screaming for at least a half hour. She was relieved when the Command Post doors opened, but her smile faded when Goddard was the one who entered the room. "You are still enjoying this entirely too much," Davenport informed him tersely.

"Guilty as charged," he confirmed, with a grin.

"What was so important that caused you to abandon me up here?" she huffed.

He hesitated before answering, "We had a little incident in the Engine Room. But everything's fine now. You want me to call for Thelma to scrape you off? I hear she has a laser saw attachment."

Davenport gave him a dirty look as she tugged at her hand. "I can handle this myself, thank you very much!"

Goddard watched her struggle for a few seconds, sniggering. "I see you're doing a great job of handling it."

She sighed, exasperated. "Oh just shut up and help me, you oaf!"

Goddard stepped closer to assess the situation. He tried to pry her hand off the wall, but the glue was too strong, and she remained stuck. He frowned before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small utility knife.

"And just what, may I ask, are you planning to do with that?" Davenport snapped.

"Relax. Don't flinch, or I might accidentally chop one of your fingers off."

"Commander, you're not funny!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So you keep telling me. Just stay still."

Davenport whimpered a little as Goddard worked on the glue, but after a minute she was free with all of her fingers attached.

He gave her a triumphant smile. "There you go. Now go wash up before you get stuck to something else."

"Thank you," was Davenport's curt reply. She headed toward the jumptubes, but changed her mind when she recalled something Goddard had told her earlier. "You said before that you had some things to tell me?"

He folded his arms across his chest. "I don't recall."

Davenport glared. Two could play at that game. "Space hates liars, Commander."

"Anyone ever tell you how irritating you can be?"

"I'm the irritating one? Honestly Commander, sometimes I just want to—"

"Just want to what?"

In a flash, Davenport shoved him against the wall: the same one she had been freed from moments ago. It was only when she tried to back away from Goddard that she realized her mistake. "We're stuck."

There was an awkward pause as the adults examined the position they were in. Goddard's back was glued to the wall, one of Davenport's hands was stuck next to him, and the other was attached to the front of his shirt. It did not look good.

"Maybe... if I took off my shirt?" Goddard suggested hesitantly.

Davenport rolled her eyes and snapped, "Yes, and how would that look to any of the students who might wander in, hmm?"

"Only slightly more awkward than it does now?"

"Well, do you at least have a concussion?"

"So that's why you shoved me against the wall, eh? Here I thought—"

"Oh, I know what you thought!"

"And what do you think about what I thought?"

"I think I would have liked to give you that concussion."

"You know, I liked you better with your mouth glued shut!"

The Command Post doors opened, and both adults turned to see Thelma enter. The android blinked before saying, "If this is an inconvenient time, I can come back later."

"No! Thelma if you could help us, please?" Davenport requested. "It's the glue, you see."

The android nodded and held up her hand to reveal the razor attachment again. She scraped Davenport's hand off the wall before using a scissor attachment to free Goddard.

"Well this shirt is ruined," he said with a sigh. "Better go change."

When Goddard disappeared down the jump tubes, Thelma turned to Davenport. "How is it that you got stuck on the Commander?"

Davenport picked up on the insinuation right away, though she wasn't certain if Thelma was aware of that particular turn of phrase. T.J.'s answer was quick and vague, "It's complicated, Thelma. But thank you for your help."

Once the teacher was gone, Thelma poured some solvent on the sticky wall to neutralize the glue. Why she hadn't offered some to Davenport earlier, she wasn't certain. The android shrugged before going on her merry way.


End file.
